Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the area of powering computing systems, and more particularly, relates to techniques for powering multiple computer platforms or boards in a predefined housing with a minimum impact on the air passage therein.
Description of the Related Art
Mountable chassis are often used to house computer boards. Each chassis functions independently and therefore includes at least one platform or board and one power supply. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary way commonly used to power a single platform 102 in a chassis 100. The platform 102 is powered by a power supply 104 through a multiple-pin cable 106. As shown in FIG. 1, a connector for receiving the cable 106 on the platform 102 is often located near the power supply 104 so that the cable delivery (e.g., the cable length) is short.
The Industry standard of power delivery uses one or more ATX or extended ATX power supplies with a 20 or 24 pin cable to power a single computer platform. In one standard, a 20-pin and a 24-pin cable are defined respectively as follows:
PinDefinitionPinDefinition(Supermicro defined) Standard 20-pin definition:no connected 2no connected125 V STBY 3GROUND13GROUND 4GROUND14GROUND 5GROUND15GROUND 6GROUND16GROUND 712 V1712 V 812 V1812 V 912 V1912 V1012 V2012 V(Industrial defined) Standard 24/20-pin definition:3.3 Vn 3.3 V 23.3 V14−12 V 3GROUND15GROUND 45 V16PSON# 5GROUND17GROUND 65 V18GROUND 7GROUND19GROUND 8POWER GOOD20−5 95 V 21 5 VSTANDBY1012 V225 V1112 V235 V123.3 V24GROUND
When there is a need to have multiple platforms in a chassis, a traditional way is to have the power supply in the chassis to power these platforms in parallel. FIG. 2 shows one exemplary way commonly used to power two individual platforms 202 and 204 housed in a chassis 200. Both platforms 202 and 204 are powered by a power supply 206 via two separate cables 208 and 210. It may be appreciated that as the number of the platforms increases, the cable delivery from the power supply to the platforms increases, a large amount of cabling in a chassis may subsequently block cooling air passage or at least narrow down the already squeezed cooling air passage in the chassis.
There is, therefore, a need for improved techniques that power multiple platforms with a minimum impact on the air passage in a predefined environment (e.g., a chassis).